


Bet On It

by livfish



Series: We Run This Town [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre FAHC Raychael - The beginning of their relationship starts with a stupid bet</p>
<p>Excerpt</p>
<p>“I bet I would give amazing blowjobs” <br/>Michael almost spit out his red bull when he heard the words escaping Ray’s mouth. They had been sitting on top of a roof for 5 hours now trying to scope out where the fuck their target was. And things had gotten silent and boring after Ray had taken out his DS. Michael cursed himself for not charging his last night. He had been starting to wonder whether the money was worth the boredom.<br/>“Where the fuck did that come from, Ray?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satan (CherryBones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/gifts).



> Hi guys, so this came about from a conversation with satansprettyprose about raychael and blowjobs. It's set in the same universe as Regicide, but before Ray and Michael came into the crew when they worked for whoever payed them the most and stands on its own as a PWP. 
> 
> also i am sorry the new regicide chapter is taking me so long. its killing me and pretty much the entire plot has changed so yay... have this instead... sorry

“I bet I would give amazing blowjobs”

Michael almost spit out his red bull when he heard the words escaping Ray’s mouth. They had been sitting on top of a roof for 5 hours now trying to scope out where the fuck their target was. And things had gotten silent and boring after Ray had taken out his DS. Michael cursed himself for not charging his last night. He had been starting to wonder whether the money was worth the boredom.

“Where the fuck did that come from, Ray?”

“I dunno, DS died and it just sort of popped into my mind.” He looked down to the street, surveying the area. Still no sign of what’s-his-face. “But I would be. Like I have a dick, and I know what feels good. So I’m pretty sure I’d be the fucking best at it… better than you at least”. Michael scoffed at the comment.

“Wanna bet?” he said, chuckling under his breath.

“Okay”

“Wait, what?” Michael looked over to Ray, who was – to Michael’s surprise - shuffling over to position himself in front of Michael. “Ray, what the fuck I was joking”

“Nah, I’m bored and want to see if I’m any good. If I make you come quicker than you make me, I win”

“Ha ha ha- holy shit, alright Ray” Michael felt Rays hand unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his cock.

“Huh” Michael looked at Ray to see him frowning at his dick.

“What”

“Nothing. It just looks different than I imagined”

“You’ve thought of my dick before?” Michael revelled in the idea that his apparently totally straight partner had pictured what his dick looked like enough to have an opinion on the differences.

“Yeah. Not what I imagined. Still good though” Ray leaned in, hesitantly swiping his tongue across the tip. Michael tensed above him, and Ray took it as a good sign, more confidently licking a stripe from base to tip.

“Oh fuck” Michael inhaled sharply, running a hand through his hair before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, starting the timer. Ray wanted to win this. Michael could tell that he was trying really hard, and goddamn was it hot. Although a little clumsy, what Ray lacked in fineness he made up in sheer enthusiasm. Michael looked down at his friend, head bobbing on his cock. His mouth felt soft and warm and he was setting a pace that made Michael’s hips jut forward. It didn’t take long for Michael to recognise the build up of an orgasm. The tingling feeling spreading over his body making his toes curl.

“Ray, fuck I’m-”

His warning was a little too late, Ray spluttering at the sudden salty taste in his mouth.

“Fucking warn me next time, man. What was my time?”

 

Michael grabbed his phone sitting next to him.

“5 minutes 23 seconds” Michael said, surprised at how quickly it all happened.

“I’m the fucking blow job master, I’m telling you”

“Yeah well, get ready to be beaten” Michael tucked himself into his jeans and switched places with Ray, holding his phone out for Ray to take and start the timer. As he undid Rays fly, he realised that he was already half hard in his jeans.

“You enjoyed that, did you?” Michael raised his eyebrow at Ray, grinning at him.

“Shut up”

“You got the timer ready?” Michael laughed. He knew how good he was at this. It was definitely not his first blowjob, and he had gotten many compliments in the past on his technique. As soon as Michael saw Ray start the timer, he ran his tongue over the head of Ray’s dick teasing him slightly before the real show began. He smiled, giving a few short sucks, making Ray sigh and lean his head back. Michael took a deep breath, knowing exactly how this was going to pan out.

 

“Dude, you are so fucked” Michael said before taking Ray’s cock in his mouth and swallowing, loving the low moan that was elicited from the man above him. He chuckled, the vibrations from the laugh causing Ray to curse and thread his fingers in Michaels curls. Michael loved it. The sounds he could cause his best friend to make. Damn, why hadn’t they been doing this sooner? Michael could feel the little jerks from Ray hitting the back of his throat. He wanted to stay there, to keep this position but he felt his lungs screaming for him to breath. He pulled off, spluttering for air his hand quickly replacing his mouth, jerking Ray while he caught his breath. He ran is tongue along his length, his hand moving lower to gently caress his balls. He could feel the muscles in Ray’s thighs tighten and he expected it wouldn’t be long before he came. Michael smiled up at Ray, taking the cock in his mouth again and building up a slow rhythm.

“Michael, I’m gonna cum”

Michael took this chance to swallow his cock again, feeling the cum spurt down his throat, too deep to actually taste it. He pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand dramatically.

“Time?”

“Fuck you… 3 minutes 30”

“I am the blowjob king” Michael laughed.

“That’s not fair. You’ve obviously had practice” Ray frowned. Michael looked over at him thinking. If he said what he was thinking, would it ruin everything? Fuck it. It was worth a try.

“Hey, with a little practice I could teach you to be as good as I am” Michael hesitated “…If you want”

“I’m gonna take you up on that offer, no going back now”

 


End file.
